Meg
by cajunghost
Summary: For eight years Meg has been happy, then she gets a phone call.
1. Chapter 1

Family Guy, Meg.

Meg Griffin sat on her bed looking at the test results. It all explained everything. Why her parents treated her like crap all the time, except the rest of the family. Where they just following Peter and Louis blindly or did they know? If so why didn't anyone tell her? Sighed and lay back on the bed. She thought about her feelings about this revelation, she realized she didn't feel bad at all, more like relieved really. Now she wouldn't feel guilty when she left and never looked back. Who was she kidding, she wouldn't feel guilty anyway.

She held the paper up and read it again, shook her head. She sat up and put the paper on her night stand and picked the other one up and read that one. She sent in several samples and she laughed at the results, this time a tear did slip from the corner of her eye. She knelt down and reached under the bed and pulled out the box she found hidden in the back of the attic. The reason she sent in the samples.

She started looking through the photo album. It was the guy in the back ground. He was in every photo in the album. The pictures started with Peter and Louis's wedding and ended two years later nine months before she was born. After that he was no longer in any of the pictures, he disappeared. It was the second time she went through the album that she noticed the looks the strange man was giving Louis. She saw it in all of the pictures. She picked up another picture out of the box, it was on this picture that she found the lock of hair taped to it.

According to the DNA test results, Louis had an affair with this man and she was the result. She was going to try and find out his name, bar asking her parents. No way in hell was she going to ask them anything, for all she cares they all can go to hell. She was going to find out on her own. She was glad that tonight was the last night in this house. She was going off to collage tomorrow, in New York.

In the morning she put on her jeans, tank top and plaid button up with the sleeves cut off. She didn't bother covering up her tattoos like she usually did, she wasn't going to hide who she was anymore. No more lying to herself or anyone. After packing she looked at the clock, it was now five A.M. Then she looked at her bed and she got an idea. She knelt down and dragged the box from under the bed again, opened it. She took out the album first, opened it and placed it on the bed, she placed the photo of her biological father and placed it below the album; she already scanned the picture into her laptop. She then placed the test results on each side of the picture. She went to her desk and wrote…

 _Dear Louis and Peter_

 _All my life you have made my life a living hell, always made feel like I was never good enough or even loved. Louis, you were my mother, you should have loved me unconditionally, and instead you hated me for being the product of a mistake or rape, I don't know which it is. Either way, I did not deserve your hate, your ire. Once again you were my mom. I can now understand the looks you gave me, the look of regret. You regretted what happened and the product of it._

 _They say that you should forgive people for what they did or said, not for them but for yourself. Well, right now I can't forgive either of you, even though I know what may have happened. I know that you would never cheat on Peter, maybe you did maybe you didn't. Maybe this man forced himself on you at some point, or maybe you cheated. If it was rape, maybe I can someday forgive you for the way you treated me. If it was consensual, then no, I can never forgive you._

 _Peter, in a way I can understand why you treated me the way you did. If what happened was consensual, I don't know why you can forgive Louis and not me. Why, why couldn't you forgive me for something I had no say in? You may not have been my biological father, but you were my dad. Before I knew that you hated me, I loved and looked up to you, as all daughters should. But you hated me, and I didn't know why. I didn't deserve your hate, I wanted and deserved your love. I wish you had forgiven me like you forgave Louis. You were my dad and all I ever wanted was for my daddy to love and protect me._

 _Maybe someday I can forgive the both of you, not for you, but for me. Maybe someday I will find out what happened, was it rape or consensual. As of now I cannot forgive either of you for the way you treated me._

 _I will no longer allow anyone to treat me like I don't matter, like I am nothing. I will no longer allow people to treat me like crap. From now on, I will be treated with respect. They don't have to like me, but they will respect me._

 _I wish the both of you had given me up for adoption if you didn't want me, then maybe I would have been placed with a family that would have wanted and loved me._

 _So this is goodbye, don't expect a phone call or a visit in the future._

Meg folded the letter and placed it on top of the album, picked up her suitcase. She took one last look around, then left. Saying goodbye to it all without a look back.

Eight Years later.

Meg was sitting in her leather recliner, reading her favorite novel when her cell phone went off. She didn't recognize the number and thought about hitting ignore, but something told her to accept the call.

"Hello"

"Um, hi, is this Meg Simons, also Meg Griffin?"

She sighed and sat up in her chair. "Yes, how can I help you?" somehow she knew this had to do with her so called family.

"I'm a Private Investigator and I was contracted to find you by a Louis Griffin…"

Meg interrupted him, "please tell me you didn't give them my number or address?"

"Don't worry I didn't do any of that. I told her that I can give you her number and that it would be up to you to get in contact."

Meg relaxed, "You had me worried for a minute there. I don't want them knowing where I live or my number."

"Don't worry like I said, I didn't do that. Mrs. Griffin would like for you to call her, it's about your father."

Meg slouched in her chair, "give me her number and I'll think about calling, I can't promise any more than that."

The Private Investigator gave her the number and promised he wouldn't tell Louis her number or where she lives.

Meg hung up, put her face in her hands, leaned forward and screamed. When she was done screaming she felt better, reached over to her phone and hit speed dial one.

After a few rings a woman picked up. "Hey Meg, I'll be home in twenty minutes."

Meg chuckles. "Hi sweetie, can you stop at the store on your way home and buy a really cheap disposable phone and a card to activate it?" after a few seconds pause, "please?"

Jillian knew Meg, she knew every look every crease of her brow and inflection of her voice. She knew when something was bothering her, when she was hurting. "What's wrong Meg?"

Meg sighed, it seemed like she was doing that a lot today. "I'll tell you everything when you get home." Meg looked over at her computer, she could feel her fingers itching to touch the keys and research her so called family. Researching is what she did best, it's how she was able to get all the information she needed to write bestselling novels. After that phone call she is so glad she decided to use a nom de plume and no pictures on her novels.

She shook her head, no she didn't even want to go there. Last time she went on to Louis's social site there wasn't even one mention of her, no we are sorry, come home or call us and let us know you are alright. Nothing. So she stopped and didn't bother looking again. She had a lot of thinking to do, she wasn't going to make a decision until Jillian came home. She wouldn't make a decision like this without first talking to her wife.

Meg stood up and walked down the hall, opened a door and went in.

Thirty minutes later Jillian walked into the front door and didn't see Meg in the living room, so she went to Meg's office. When she didn't see her there she started to get a suspicion, were Meg was. As she got closer she could hear a thudding coming from the room. The door wasn't closed, and Jillian leaned against the door frame and watched Meg, she was in a pair of shorts and tank top. Jillian watched the tattoos on Meg's arm move as she beat the heavy bag.

Jillian crossed her arms and she started fiddling with her neckless. She bit her bottom lip and her breathing started to get heavier. The first thing that drew her to Meg, was those arms. She could remember the first time she saw her was in the gym, doing the exact same thing she is doing now. She decided right then and there that Meg was going to be hers, no matter what. She shook her head to clear it of the thoughts she was having. She walked up to Meg and pulled the earbuds from her ears. Meg didn't flinched, she just stopped punching the bang and leaned back into Jillian as she wrapped her arms around her. Jillian kissed Meg on the temple. "Want to tell me what is going on?"

Meg nodded and turned in Jillian's arms, then wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on Jillian's shoulder. "Just hold me for right now."

"Of course my love." Jillian held Meg closer to her. She had a feeling what this might be about. Only one thing could make Meg like this, her family. She just held onto Meg for a while.

After a while Meg pulled away, she held her hands out to Jillian, "Help me take the tape off of my hands, then I'll tell you everything." After Jillian removed the tape, she took Meg to the living room and they both sat on the couch. "A private investigator called me today and told me that Louis needs me to call her." Meg looked up at the ceiling, "he said it has something to do with Peter."

Jillian put arm around Meg and pulled her closer, "since you had me buy that phone, I take it you're going to call her."

Meg nodded. "No matter what they did to me, part of me still cares for them." She placed her head on Jillian's shoulder, "and a huge part of me really wants to know what it's all about." Meg started playing with the fabric of Jill's shirt, "but I'm also afraid that it might wind up being some elaborate cruel joke they have been planning all these years."

Jillian nodded, "I don't blame you," she stroked Meg's hair, "I have the phone in my pocket, already activated. Why don't you call Louis and see what she wants."

Meg nodded, "The number I was given is on a pad in my office, I'll go get it." When she came back she sat next to Jill and took the phone, she looked at and then at her wife and held the phone up, "When I said to get a cheap disposable phone, I didn't mean for you to get the most expensive next gen phone."

Jillian shrugged her shoulder and said, "One, I need a new phone, and I really, really want this one and two, I'll change the number when all this is taken care of." She then curled up to Meg and laid her head on her shoulder.

Meg chuckled then dialed the number, her shaking finger hoovered over the send button for a few seconds before pressing it. She pressed speaker and waited for someone to pick up, a part of her was hoping no one would pick up, but someone did.

"Hello?"

"Hello, LOIUS." Meg grated out. "Let's dispense with the niceties and just tell me what is so important that you needed to get in touch with me after all these years."

Louis sighed on the other end of the line, "It's your father, he has cancer and the doctors only give him two weeks to live. He wishes to speak with you before he dies."

Meg decided to be polite. "I will give it some thought and I will text you with my answer of wither or not I will come."

"Thank you honey, I…." Meg hit end before Louise could say more.

Jillian sat up, turned and faced Meg. "I think you should go Meg…" Meg went to say something but Jillian held up and hand to forestall her. "Hear me out, I know how you feel about your family and all, but I think if you don't do this you will wind up regretting it later."

Meg huffed, thought about what she said and nodded, "You're right, I'll go, but if any of them start in on me, I won't hold back."

Jillian stood up, "I'll go online and get two tickets and see about reservations at a nice hotel, if they have any in Quahog." Jill shook her head, "Did they name that city after some giant hog or something?" Then she waved it off, "you know what, I don't want to know." Then she went to the home office to get onto the computer.

Half an hour later Jillian comes back and sits down next to Meg and hands her two receipts, "we have two first class tickets on the new strata jet, tomorrow at seven a.m. We have a two hour layover in New York before we hop on a business jet to Rhode Island. We also have reservations at a Bed and breakfast.

"Are you sure you want to come? I don't really want to expose you to their toxicity." Meg curled into Jillian.

Jillian smiled and pulled Meg closer to herself, "I'm coming because I love you, I want to be there for you and if anyone tries to hurt you, I will make sure they regret it." She kissed the top of Megs head and laid her head on Megs.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg part 2

Chris was watching his mother wipe down his dad's face, through the window, when he heard a click clacking. He turned and saw two very beautiful women walking toward him and he smiled. One of them vaguely familiar, and he wondered where he has seen her before, but he just couldn't place her. When they stopped and one of them looked through the glass into the room he smiled. "Well hello there beautiful."

Meg sighed, could she have changed that much in eight years, or is he still that stupid? She smiled, then placed her right and on her chest and looked at him, "Why thank you Chris." She batted her eyes at him then said sarcastically, "You are very handsome yourself, you wanker."

Chris, felt like he was being complimented and insulted at the same time by a beautiful woman with a funny accent and one that also looked vaguely familiar. He just wished he could figure it out….wait, how does she know his name? "Um….Ok, how do you know my name?"

Meg, shook her head, "It's me, your sister Meg." She watched as his eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god, Meg." He held up his arms and took a step towards her like he wanted to hug her, and she watched his face go from happiness to confusion as she stepped back away from him.

Jillian, saw that Meg was uncomfortable with how close this Chris fellow was. So she deftly stepped between them. She placed he right index finger into his chest and pushed him back while giving him her best charming smile. "Why don't you back up a bit, love."

Chris, looked at her, "who are you?"

She continued to smile at him and turned him towards the window, "why don't you watch your dad and mum, ok dear." She turned to Meg, "go on in." She watched as Meg lightly knocked on the door and went into the room. Jill, watched through the glass as Lois turned and looked at Meg.

Lois, set the rag down and got up as Meg walked up to the bed and looked down at Peter, "how is he doing?"

Lois wrung her hands and shook her head, "not good." She wiped a tear from her eye and looked down at Peter. "He is failing faster than the doctors predicted, they don't expect him to last the week." Peter opened his eyes and looked up at the woman standing over him, even in his hazy mind he recognized her. Louis, saw Peter looking up at Meg and left the room.

"Me…Meg?" Peter stammered.

Meg nodded, "Yes Peter its Meg."

Peter tries to focus his bleary eyes on his daughter, he is just so tired, "I'm happy you came." He coughs then continues, "I wanted to apologize to you for the way….." he coughs again several times, and Meg reach's for the rag, wets a corner and wipes his lips and chin, "I treated you. You are right, you didn't do anything wrong, I have no excuse for the way I treated you…" he coughs some more then continues, "Lois has a letter…. I….. Wrote….. To you." His breathing becomes haggard.

Meg soaks the rag and wipes Peter's brow and face, she leans over and kisses his forehead, "I forgive you dad, and I do love you." She straightens up and pats him on the shoulder, "get some rest dad. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Meg watched Peter sleep for a minute more then turned to leave. Lois, walked in the room and stopped in front of Meg, she opened her mouth to say something but Meg help her hand up and shook her head, "He said you have a letter for me?"

Lois sighed, nodded and went over to her purse and took out a white envelope, then handed it over to Meg. "Meg I…" She tried again to say something to her daughter but Meg cut her off and took the envelope and left. She didn't take but two steps out of the room when Jillian was next to her taking her hand. Neither one said a word as they walked down the hall.

When they made it back to their room at the Bed and Breakfast, Meg, sat on the bed and looked at the envelope. Jillian, sat next to her and started rubbing her back, and looked at the envelope in Meg's hand. "Is that from Peter?"

Meg nodded. She turned the envelope over several times before she slid her finger under the flap and tore it open. She took the letter out of the envelope, took a deep breath before reading it.

Dear Meg.

I screwed up as your father and I'm so sorry. You are my daughter and I should never have treated you the way I did, and I should have stopped the others from doing it too. The reason is that you look so much like him, that every time I looked at you I saw his face and I lashed out at you, and that was not fair to you. I just want you to know, even though I treated you like crap, I did love you. You did nothing, Meg, to be forgiven for, it wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong, It was your mother and me that screwed up. I should have treated you like the princess that you deserved to be treated. Even though I don't deserve your forgiveness, I hope that someday you can bring yourself to forgive me.

Peter

Meg folded the letter. She looked at the white folded paper in her hands. In a small voice, "After everything he has done, I still love him."

"He raised you. No matter what he did, he will always be your dad." Jillian wrapped her arm around Meg's shoulder and squeezed.

Meg turned to Jill and buried her face into her shoulder and started to cry. "My daddy is dying." Jillian, repositioned the both of them and lay down, with Meg at her side and head resting on her chest.

"You were right."

Jillian's brows raised and continued to stroke Meg's hair. "About what love?"

Meg looked up at Jillian, "That I would regret it if I didn't come. You were right, I would have; I'm glad I came, thank you for coming, I don't know if I could have done this without you."

Jillian, kissed Meg on the forehead, "No need to thank me love." Jillian knew two things. One, Meg needed to let go of the anger she harbored towards her family; to forgive them, not for them but for herself, and today was a good start. She just wishes that it was under better circumstances. And two, she loved Meg with every fiber of her being and she would follow her to the ends of the earth.

After a while Jillian's phone started vibrating on the night stand, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID, all it said was Bitch. She scowled when she saw who it was, but answered anyway. "Ello, Lois." She listened, "she's asleep may I take a message?" Jillian, closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I'll wake her and let her know." She pulled the phone away from her ear and hit end before Louise could say anything more. She kissed the top of Megs head, and stroked her hair. "Meg, love, I need you to wake up." She shook Meg, a little with her free hand. Meg, stirred and mumbled about being too tired and comfortable. "Meg baby, I need to talk to you sweetheart."

Meg, woke and looked up at Jillian, "hmmm?"

Jillian, kissed Meg's forehead. "Lois, just called, Peter passed away."

Meg, buried her face into Jillian's shoulder. She didn't cry, she didn't know how she felt at this point. She already cried, for the fact that he was dying. But know that he was dead, she didn't know how she felt. She just felt numb. Maybe later the tears would come, but not right now.

Meg, was sitting in the front row, looking at the coffin. The priest was just background noise, as she remembered certain events in her life. Like the one time Peter beat up Jimmy Fallon, when he found out that he used her. She tried to cover up the chuckle; that was the only time that he showed her that he cared about her. That was the one good memory that she had of her father that she held on to, to this day.

Since she has been back in Quahog, Peter was the only one to apologize to her. Lois has had plenty of chances. The only thing they talked about is when and where the wake and the funeral would be held. She never hung up the phone or walked away, when they talked either on the phone or face to face. She waited and listened to Lois, nor did she interrupt when Louis talked to her, she waited. Not once did Chris offer up an apology, the only thing he did was constantly hit on Jillian, even though she kept insulting him every time. It seemed to increase once they let him know that she and Meg are married. Each time Jillian just wanted to take him by the head and shove his face into a brick wall several times.

Her and Stuey, got along just fine, since he was only a toddler then. Meg, was quite proud of her youngest brother. Even though he was only nine he was in high school. At the wake he took her to the side and confessed that he knew that she wrote all those bestselling fantasy novels. When she asked him how he knew it was her; he said he wanted to know what his favorite author looked like so he hacked into the publishing companies servers and lo and behold Meg Simmons is actually Meg Griffon, his sister. He also told her that he didn't tell those idiots anything about what he found; as far as he was concerned they didn't deserve to know. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, and told him thank you.

She reached over and took hold of Jillian's hand interlacing their fingers. When the preacher was finished the family stood and each approached the coffin to say their finale good-byes. Meg and Jillian approached the coffin. Meg placed a single rose on the lid then placed her hand next to it, she silently said a prayer then went back to her seat, not once letting go of Jillian's hand. They watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

Meg, saw her family one last time. She gave Lois one last chance, she even asked her and Chis if they had anything they wanted to say to her before she left. Lois said no, Chris, asked if Jillian had a sister. Meg and Jillian, decided to spend a week in New York, before going back home to England. When they entered the hotel room in New York that is when Meg, broke down and cried.


End file.
